Rose Weasley Taken
by NextGenFangirl
Summary: Rose Weasley was kidnapped only a week old. Now - years later Al and his friends are trying to solve the mystery. I'm very bad a rating my stories, so please let me know if it is the wrong rating :) Maybe I'll update with an epilogue of sorts some time, though the story is main plot and storyline is finished.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 **Okay, I really got to stop writing new stories - seeing as I haven't finished the ones I have already (though I am gonna finish them, someday). This story is very badly written, like always - but I don't do this for you I write for fun (and to improve) so I don't care about the quality :) Oh and there are probably loads of grammar mistakes, none of my stories have betas so all mistakes on me.**

 **Btw. it will probably be a two-shot, though i would say you don't really need to read another chapter - the plot is sort of solved in this chapter.**

 **I own nothing. J.K Rowling does :)**

* * *

 _ **Rose Weasley taken - chapter one**_

 _Rose Nymphadora Wesley was taken late last night from her incubator at St. Mungo only 1 week old. Her parents have begun the search for her and hope this tragedy will pass quickly._

Daphne Parkinson sat in a lone compartment on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. She was starting her first year and could almost feel her body shake with excitement and nerves all at the same time - almost like the times she ate too much sugar and her mother would scowl her.

Daphne was for the most part nervous about the - getting friends bit. She knew everything about her mother's past and thought that her old demeanour could hurt Daphne's friend-making process. She did think though that she would be able to get some friends, at least the people in her house.

" _Gryffindor"_ the sorting hat shouted to Daphne's surprise. Her mother had been a Slytherin, why was she any different. She paced over the Gryffindor table and even though they had all cheered she could feel some nasty looks direct at her. Shortly after her a boy sat down next to her. The table had genuinely sounded happy as he sat down, some people even congratulated him.

"Hi, I'm Albus, what's your-"

"I'm Daphne, nice to meet you," she tried to put on a smile, but found it hard seeing as this night was not going as planned.

"You can all me Al, nobody calls me Albus"

"Right, sure"

—

"Scorpius can you actually believe that I'm in _Gryffindor_ ", she spat out.

"Hey, it can't be that ba-"

"YES IT IS SCORP! I was going to be in Slytherin with you and Bella, not in the towers with those goody-two-shoes Potters and Weasleys."

"Well if you gonna hate on me and my cousins that much Parkinson then we don't want you in our tower either," Albus Potter said as he rounded the corner.

"You should probably apologise, you know"

"Yeah yeah..." we waved Scorpius goodbye before setting of to find Potter.

When she entered the common room she was practically bombarded by the Weasley gang. They were all shouting at her for being so rude and so immature.

"STOP IT! She I don't know any of you and I feel very attacked at the moment," her statement silenced them for a second

"Listen before you start blabbering again. Sorry I was 'mean' or 'rude' honestly I don't care. Yeah yeah so I might have accused all of you before knowing you, so I won't do that. I actually came here to apologise. However, the truth is, I don't want to be here. I want to be in the dungeons where I belong, like my mother, but that didn't happen. So just leave me alone," Daphne finished her monologue and ran up to her dormitory.

"Do you think we went a bit far?" She heard from the common room.

What sort of crazy family does that to an eleven year old - that they don't even know! So far all the stories her mother had told where all true, they were self-absorbed, rude people.

"Hey, Daphne. It's Alice. You probably don't know me, but I heard what happened in the common room. Do you wanna talk abou-"

"Go out," she cut her off.

"Okay, sorry I bothered you".

Daphne opened her four-poster curtains to see the girl walk slowly towards the exit.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Sure we can talk." Daphne has really no idea why she agreed to talk to the girl, but she ought to at least try and get some friends.

Over a couple of weeks Daphne and Alice's friendship grew - weirdly enough they actually had some things in common, like their love for Astrology. It didn't take long until the two of them would be seen almost constantly together - in classes, in the library, in the great hall... Daphne also introduced Alice to her other best friends, Bella Nott and Scorpius Malfoy. In return Daphne had to, reluctantly, spend time with the Potter kids and some of the Weasley children. Though Daphne would never admit it, they were not have bad.

Her friendship with Alice also helped Daphne accept her fate as a Gryffindor, not that she was too happy about it, but she guessed it was part of her fate written in the stars.

 _ **End of fourth year**_

At the end of her fourth year, Daphne, Alice, Scorpius and Bella were all invited to spend two weeks at the Burrow together with Al's grandparents, parents, uncles and cousins. When Daphne returned home for the start of the holidays she asked her mother, very nicely might she add, if she could go spend the last two weeks of summer with her friends at the Burrow. Her mother had replied in a lovely 'no'. Some lame excuse about wanting to send her of to Hogwarts, though Daphne suspected it was because her mother always was super over-protective. However, Daphne had a plan.

Over a couple of weeks she sent letters to Scorp detailing her plan. She would ask to spend two weeks at Malfoy Manor with Scorpius and Bella, cause she knew her mom would let her because she actually trusted Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Then the two of them would tell Scorp's parents that Al invited them last minute. Since the Malfoy had Daphne in their care they wouldn't really care so she would be able to go anyway.

"Seriously, how were you not sorted into Slytherin," Scorpius said with a small smirk ask the three of them walked up in front of the Burrow's front door.

"Wow, you guys actually came!" Al opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Alice, Daphne, Scorp and Bella are here, " he shouted up a set of wooden stairs on the brink of collapse.

"Your place is cute," Daphne said as she trotted around the living room.

"Yeah not so nice when we are almost 30 people in here"

"Wow, 30! I only have my mom her parents and our home is bigger than this," Daphne replied.

Daphne continued to explore the living room while Al got them drinks and the other sat on the couch. She was always the only one interested in learning new things, and the best way to do that was by looking at someone's home.

"Al is this you!" she came to a halt in front of a huge picture wall.

"Eh – yeah," he scratched the back of his neck.

"But who's that. It says they were born a few days before you?"

"Oh- that's my cousin Rose, she was kidnapped when she was a week old. None of us know where she is." Daphne looked at the little baby. She was so tiny and cute. She couldn't really imagine what her parents must have gone through.

"Seriously! I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I didn't know her anyway," Daphne sat down next to Alice in silence. Her eyes were watered, and she had absolutely no clue why. It was a tragic story, but not tragic enough to cry over. She concluded she was about to get her period or something.

"Why couldn't anyone find her," Daphne asked for what was probably the fifth time that week.

"Oh, I don't know Daphne"

"you know, we should find her," Daphne sat up in her bed.

"she could be dead for all we know," Scorp said.

"Yeah, but listen. If – and only if she is alive we could tell McGonagall that we would like to start a visiting committee or something – and then we can get girls from our age come to Hogwarts – like Beauxbatons. They could stay for a week, that would be enough time to figure out if they are Rose or not."

"You are not gonna shut up about this are you?," Al lowered his head.

Daphne shaked her head.

"Uh, fine, but we can't tell my parents or my aunts and uncles. They would literally kill us."

"Well that does seem like a great idea Miss Parkinson, seeing as the house unity at the school as improved it would be that bad if the unity between schools did as well. As so their plan was in action.

The first few students that came to visit didn't seem like they had any shady family background, of course they were only there for a week. Daphne and the others kept up with writing to the students after so if they might be able to figure something out. They had been able to talk most of the girls into showing pictures they had from their childhood, and some even from the hospital.

All in all, their plan was going down the drain.

It was only a few weeks before their Newts that Daphne said they should give up.

"We've been doing this for almost a year and haven't gotten any way. Maybe we should do the investigation differently," she ranted off to Alice and Al as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, it seems like trying to find a needle in a haystack," the two of them looked at Al weirdly,

"Sorry, muggle expression. My aunt taught me some".

"Though Daphne, I still wanna thank you, you know. I mean you definitively didn't need to do any of this. Most of my own family have given up, but you seem like you won't stop at nothing."

"Yeah yeah, you're welcome Al," she pulled her Herbology book closer to her face to hide the redness she knew was there.

"OMG," Alice whispered to Daphne as they got to their dormitory, "You like Al."

"No I don't! He is like a brother to me," she stated, obviously lying.

"Yeah, right. Ahh I can't believe it," she squealed.

Daphne rolled her eyes and got to bed.

Daphne was happily surprised when Al asked her to the first Hogsmeade trip of their sixth year. She had really no clue what one should were on these dates. A pair of jeans, jewelry, a dress. In the end she had opted for a blouse and a pair of pants, but she had kept her platinum her down.

"You know, I've wanted to do this for a long time," she stated.

"Yeah – ever since you said you wanted nothing to do with my family," he smirked.

She looked away from him and mumbled a small apology.

"It's okay Daph," he laughed, "I know you don't hate me now,"

"No I don't," he stared at her for a minute over their small table.

Daphne noticed he was moving closer to her. Oh Merlin why was she so nervous. It wasn't like she had never kissed a boy before. However, the kiss was not definitively not cute. Instead it was probably the worst Daphne had ever experience. She really didn't understand why either. She liked Al, she knew that, so why didn't she like kissing him. Oh Merlin. She stared franticly around the pub, anything but him. however, for a split moment she met his eyes and she saw the same fear in them – had they just ruined their friendship?

"Uhm, so…"

"Yeah"

"I don't –"

"Yeah, I know right."

"Oh Merlin,"

"Shit I'm sorry"

"I don't understand, but"

"Why was that so weird," Al said.

"I agree. What if we just pretend it never happened – this day I mean. You know I love you Al," Al's eyes widened, "eh, like a brother," she added quickly calming the boy in front of her down.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe this wasn't the best idea. We are technically jeopardizing our friendship here, and maybe that's what we are good at – being friends"

Daphne felt relieved by the fact that Al didn't look like he was on the verge of tears, in fact his expression was similar to her own. Thank Merlin they didn't just ruin their friendship. What had she really been thinking.

The months that followed passed by quickly and soon enough the last Quidditch match was upon them. Daphne however, had been neglecting her work so she was currently sitting alone in the library. Her Transfiguration essay was probably the most boring thing she had ever had to do. It was a 12 foot essay on the uses of magic to alter ones features – skin colour, facial features and so on.

She was sitting in the back of the library with a dozen books stacked up around her.

 _The art of Transfiguring ones features – if done correctly – can go unnoticed by the caster themselves and/or their subject and can last up to multiple years._

Okay, so anyone could alter their own – or someone else's features without anyone knowing, for years! It really seemed like a bad type of magic in the wrong ha-

But what if that is what they have been missing! What if Rose Weasley didn't disappear, but was integrated into their community – just not actually looking like a Weasley. That could mean anyone could be the missing Weasley.

Daphne ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor Common Room where she knew the team was going to hold a party no matter if they won or not.

"Guys! I think I know why we never found Rose!" she whispered loudly to her group of friends.

"Okay, Daph. Pray tell," Scorp asked.

"I was researching things to write for the Transfiguration essay and I came across something very interesting. Apparently if someone is advanced enough they could be able to transfigure someone's appearance for year even without the subject knowing."

"So you are basically saying anyone could be Rose," Alice said with a quizzical look.

"I think so."

"Is there a way to redo the changes. Like a revealing charm?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I think so, I could try and do some research"

Daphne spent the next couple of days researching transfiguration on the human body and how to remove it. The only spell she would find was a variant of the 'Revelio charm'. Oh well, what could go wrong.

She hurried of to the prefects bathroom to test out the spell, she could go around putting charms on people until she knew if it worked. She struggled a couple of minutes trying to transfigure her nose wider, so she could use the spell to – hopefully – turn it back to normal.

"Faciem Revelio," she held her face to her head and only a few seconds the transfiguration had disappeared, however, it wasn't the only one. Daphne's platinum hair had also changed, though she had never dyed it. Instead of her natural colour if was now a red-ish brown and it was wavier than silk smooth. Her mouth was smaller, her eyes were sea blue and her face was filled with freckles. Everywhere! What the bloody hell was going on! She looked like she could pass for a Weasley. She had never transfigured herself, and she certainly hadn't cast the wrong spell. Had her mom-. Her image was becoming unclearer as she felt her eyes water up. It seemed logic now that she thought about it. She had never seen any pictures of herself at St. Mungo, or her mother pregnant for that matter. She had never even met her father! Had her mother really lied to her, her entire life. Was – was SHE the missing Weasley?

She scrambled up from the floor of the prefect bathroom twenty minutes later. She had to focus. No one could know anything about her discovery, at least not until she knew it was the truth. After much trial and error she was able to transfigure herself back, however, she knew it was only a temporary transfiguration – certainly not as strong as the old one.

As soon as she reached the common room she sought out Albus, "Al, I need a picture of your cousin and her parents".

"Uhm, okay," he quickly got the pictures from his dorm, "Why the rush?" he asked as he handed them to Daphne.

"Oh ehm, Ju-just working on a theory. See you," she ran as quickly as she could back to the prefects bathroom. Once inside she removed the transfigurations once again. Glancing at the photos in her hands the resemblance was uncanny. Slowly she sank to the floor, tears soaking her robes and definitely ruining her makeup.

"…Hello," a voice called out. She quickly scrambled to the floor.

"Are you alright?" she wiped her eyes with the end of her robes before turning to stare at the person who had entered. It was Scorpius. She gasped.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before, are you a prefect – If not how did you get in here?" Scorpius continued to ask questions as she slowly sat down at the edge of the huge bath, the baboon he was he never knew when to shut up.

He sat down next to her, quickly noticing the pictures in her hands.

"Aren't that…," Daphne knew he had just put two and two together.

"You-you're-"

"Rose Weasley, yeah yeah I know".

"Wow, we have to tell Daphne,"

"No need,"

"What do you mean,"

She started muttering the transfiguration spells, "She already knows".

"Daphne…" he quietly let out.

"You know, we should probably tell Albus," Scorpius had stayed with Daphne in the prefects bathroom, holding her as she continued to cry.

"Merlin, don't even remind me. Do you know what this means?" He shaked his head.

"It means I went on a bloody date with my _cousin_. It means the last boy I've kissed is my fricking cousin – do you know how gross that is. I had a CRUSH on my cou-"

Daphne was taking by when Scorpius put his mouth square on hers. The kiss was short – but Daphne thought it was very sweet. When he retreated she could feel her cheeks burn with heat – at this point she probably looked like a tomato.

"There – now the last boy you kissed is not your cousin."

"Thanks," she muttered turning away from him.

"Al, there is something we need to tell you."

"Okay, what's up," he moved to sit at the edge of the sofa ridge.

"Or… maybe it's better if we show you."

The three of them quickly got the room of requirements, seeing as Daphne had been caught in the prefects bathroom once she didn't want it to happen again.

"Well what is it guys, you know you are almost scaring me, being so secretive." Before Daphne could answer Albus continued to ramble.

"Is this about the prank I pulled – seriously no one got hurt,"

"What n-"

"Oh you want to ask me how I cheated on that arithmancy test",

"No – wait what?"

"You're gonna tell me you're dating, right – I mean I've seen the looks you've sent these last couple of weeks and I mean I app-"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Daphne roared. The boy in front of her looked taken back.

"Sorry Al, but this is important." Scorpius added.

"Okay I understand – that was just scary. I mean the only person that says my name with such force is my mum and grandma. You Daphne Parkinson is a scary person."

Daphne gave him a quick smile before continuing.

"Al we've found you cousin. Alive." She stated simply – though she was using all her energy not to shake or break down.

"What," he mouthed.

"She has been living under our noses this whole time."

"Yo-you mean like – at Hogwarts," he asked.

"Exactly," She replied.

"But then she could be anyone, I mean it could be that Hufflepuff – Tory Thomas or maybe Rachel Finnigan. What if it's Ali-"

"Shit Al, stop talking! I'm trying to tell you that – Oh Merlin. Al I'm your cousin".


	2. Rose Weasley found

**A/N:**

 **Just finished 13 years of school so thought I might as well finish a 6000 word story as well. Hope you enjoy the conclusion to this tiny story.**

 _ **Rose Weasley found…**_

"What do you mean you are my cousin," Albus looked at her with a perplexed look.

Quickly she cast the revilement charm. His eyes widened as the Daphne's appearance changed drastically to that of Rose.

"Bu-but. Ho-how is this – possible," Al stood still with his mouth wide open.

"How long have you know! How long have you lied to me," he suddenly yelled. Daphne felt her eyes start to water.

"ME! Lied to you! OH MERLIN AL! I found out YESTERDAY! And also, you feel lied to! How do you think I feel," Daphne was so mad she ignored the tears streaming down her face. She was about to run out the room, but was stopped by Scorpius, giving her a look. Oh right, her appearance she thought bitterly. Quickly she changed her features back and stormed out. It didn't take long until she was stopped by Al. He didn't say anything, instead he just gave her a hug. Right now the only thing Daphne needed was a hug from one of her best friends – and cousin.

"Right so what's the plan," Al asked Daphne.

"Plan," she wondered.

"Yeah, like… when are we telling Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron – or your BROTHER for that matter". Shit she had forgotten she wasn't an only child any longer.

"I think I need to talk to my – Mum first,"

"YOUR MUM, you mean that fake bitch." Daphne slapped him over the head.

"Listen Al, I know you want me to just scream it out loud. That is not happening. I want to know why before I just straight up leave her, to be honest she probably had a reason for it."

"Never a good reason to steal someone's baby," he muttered.

Al had not shut up about the ordeal in those two weeks they had all known. He always wanted her to do something about it, she didn't. Anyway, Christmas was coming up, so she would ask her mother then. There was just something. It was the same reason as to way she couldn't call herself 'Rose', it didn't feel right. She might have been born a 'Rose Weasley', but she was raised a 'Daphne Parkinson'. She knew she should feel disgusted of her mother. Who in their right mind steals a baby?! But maybe that was just it, she hadn't been in her right mind… She wasn't in her right mind. If her mother really was mentally ill how could she just – leave her.

Waiting for the train to stop was the longest pain Daphne had ever endured. As she stepped out of the train and saw her mother she felt her insides boil. She needed answers now. Her mother was quick to pull her into a hug, which Daphne returned half-heartedly. Like the norm the two of them left in a hurry, and Daphne had no time to say goodbye to her friends. In the corner of her eyes she could see Al, with his family and his uncle and aunt, her parents. Hopefully Al would be able to keep a secret.

Once she was inside her house she turned to her mother.

"Mum…," she looked at her. How the hell do you start this conversation. _So I found out you kidnapped me …_ yeah right, pufh. _How does it feel to raise someone else's baby_? God Daphne wasn't that sassy!

"What is it honey," Her mother looked at her worryingly.

"Uhm… eh… nothing really, I'll be in my room- unpacking, if you need me," she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She took out her quill and a piece of paper and scribble two letters, one for Al and one for Scorp.

It took a day for Daphne to receive a letter from Al and a week for Scorp to answer, though she knew he had been travelling. The three of them decided to meet up at Malfoy manor in about a week to discuss their "battleplan", as Al called it.

Today was Christmas morning, so Daphne had to keep up the pleasantries for the day. Daphne hadn't really been speaking to her mother for the past week, instead she kept to her room, reading books and what not. Her mum probably though she was going through a hormonal teenage phase. However, today would be different. Today her _grandparents_ were coming over to visit. They had never been the nicest people, but she knew they cared about her. For her grandfather the most important thing was earning money, as he was the potion-baron of the market. Her grandmother was even more snobby than Scorpius' grandmother, whom she had met a couple of times. It was 7 am in the morning so Daphne put on her nice silk pyjamas and made her way down to the living room.

"Happy Christmas darling Daphne," her mother attacked her with a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Mum, stop it," she wrestled to get away from her mother's grip.

"Go on upon your gifts," Pansy motioned to the gift that was laid neatly underneath the big Christmas tree.

None of the gifts were anything special, just endless of money into her Gringotts vault from her grandparents, a long silver dress with diamonds from her mother and some small trinkets from her friends. Almost at the trunk of the tree was a small red box with golden wrapper around it. Inside was a small necklace in the shape of a flower with a red ruby in the middle. At the bottom of the box was a note that said _Merry Christmas Daph, from Scorpius_.

"Oh how beautiful, just like your birthstone," her mother grabbed the necklace and held it between her fingers before giving it back to her.

"Yes, my birthstone," she mumbled though she knew this necklace represented something different.

"Okay so what is the plan," Al asked as the three of them settled themselves on Scorpius' bed.

"Do you think I know. Al honestly, if I did I wouldn't have wanted us to meet," Daphne replied.

"sorry for asking," Al mumbled.

"Have you talked to your mother yet," Scorpius intervened.

"No, I don't really know how to start that conversation. _Hi wanna tell me why you stole me_. Don't think that will go well," She explained.

"What if you just ask her questions you know she can't answer," Scorpius replied.

"Yeah like: Who's my father? What room was I born in? etc," Al shouted excited.

"Okay we'll try that," she said pushing herself of the bed, "I better get going". She let herself out the door of Scorpius' bedroom and made her way towards the fireplace in the kitchen.

"Well well, who do we have here," the chilling voice came from behind her. The man was wearing full-length black robes. His once-blond, long hair fell down to his shoulders. He held a cane in his right hand with a small snakehead. Mr Malfoy senior.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, I was just about to leave." She said. Every time she met the old man she felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes… do send my regards to your mother, Miss Parkinson," she nodded in return and briskly walked to the kitchen so she could leave.

"Hi, I'm back home." She proclaimed as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh, how was it Daphne dear," her mother ushered her to the living room.

"Fine, I'm bringing regards from Mr. Malfoy," her mother's eyes lit up.

"Draco," she asked.

"No Lucius Malfoy. I think Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy left on a vacation to France."

"Yes, of course." Pansy whispered.

They sat there in silence for a while. Daphne knew she had to do it now if she was ever going to get any answers.

"Mum," she said. Her mother answered with a series of 'mmh'.

"Could you tell me about my father, I know you never do, but I'm turning 17 next year and I don't know it would be nice to know somethings. Like his name for starters,"

Her mother cut her off.

"You know I can't honey. Your father is a very powerful man, and I was paid not to say anything, that includes you." Daphne stormed off, she had a lot to think about.

First off, her _father_ had threatened her mother not to tell who he was. Which meant he was probably rich, famous or married, maybe all three. Secondly her mother's story had always been consistent. She was always forced into silence. If Daphne hadn't known better the story was a real one.

She marched back down. "But don't you at least have a picture of me, from when you were pregnant. Or maybe a sonogram-,"

"DAPHNE CASSIOPEIA PARKINSON GO TO YOUR ROOM, AND NO MORE TALK OF THIS," her mother screamed at her. Daphne ran up to her room, crying. She was never going to know the truth. She just wanted to know her mother's reasoning for kidnapping her before she confronted her. Maybe she couldn't always get what she wanted.

That night Daphne sneaked into her mother's personal library. The shelves were filled with books, many of them on transfiguration, that explained the appearance charms. She spent hours looking through the shelves. Until, she found it. Behind her mother's old school books was an album, titled _Daphne's first days_. The two first pictures were the most shocking. It was a sonogram and a picture of her mother pregnant. But that had all been part of the scheme? She studied the pictures. None of them looked fake. After those were a series of pictures from when Daphne was just a baby until she was six/seven years old. As she was putting the album back in place two pieces of papers fell out. The first was a birth certificate. _WHAT THE HELL_. Daphne wanted to scream out loud. _Holy merlin_. It explained so many things. The certificate was signed by her mother an none other than Lucius Malfoy. Daphne was really just wondering how anyone had wanted to get with that old turd. She was just happy she knew she wasn't his child. If there had ever even been a child was clarified by the second paper. It was a death certificate. Her mother had had a baby, but that baby had died. This explained everything. It explained why she couldn't tell her about her _father_. Why her mother had kidnapped her from her real parents. Everything. The door to the library opened. Daphne held up the two pieces of paper. "You have some explaining to do _mum_."

"What do you think you are doing Daphne, looking through my things," "No, what do you think you are doing, hiding all of these secrets from me," she cut off her mother.

"I want to know the entire story, everything. Otherwise I'm leaving right now and going to the Aurors." Her mother stood there completely shocked.

"TELL ME NOW," Daphne screamed.

"Draco had never wanted me, but then after one of the Malfoy dinner parties Lucius did. Of course it was a secret, a mistake. And after I was paid a great sum to keep quiet. He couldn't risk his wife knowing about this. And then I had you." She said immensely nervous, probably for what she knew was to come.

"Yeah, I was more thinking you explain the whole kidnapping thing," Pansy Parkinson looked like she was going to faint.

"You-you know about…"

"Oh yes I do _mother_. All I want to know is what possessed someone to steal a baby. From the hospital, only a week old," Daphne was now standing face to face with her mother.

"I… my poor baby… she died," Pansy cried. "Her beautiful little white hair. She was so small, so precious. And then she was gone. An-and you. You were beautiful. Almost like her. But I knew I could love you like her. So I took you. And I made it like she never died. And we lived happily ever after," Daphne was afraid the woman was going to have a meltdown. She had a soft smile on her face, yet her eyes were far away from here. Daphne pushed her way past her so-called mother and stomped up the stairs.

"Daphne! Daphne what are you doing," Pansy called.

"I'm leaving mother," she said dragging a trunk filled with her belonging down the stairs. "I'm going home." "Home? But this is home. You can't leave!"

"Oh, yes I can. And I would advise you to leave too, cause those Aurors are probably gonna try and put you in St. Mongos." she dragged the trunk to the living room fireplace and quickly shouted "the Burrow" before Pansy could intervene or drag her out of there.

Daphne was fully aware of the fact that it was in the middle of the night. However, the noise she had made getting the trunk out of the fireplace had woken the entire house.

"Hi, I need to talk to Al," she said quietly to the room. Tears were streaming down her face as she took a seat at the top of her trunk. Al always being the slowest to do anything came downstairs about 5 minutes after everyone else. She gave him a look and quickly they were on their way to the broom shed in the garden, the only place you could talk without anyone listening.

"I left. That woman is toxic," she was angry and sad and crying.

"Did you figure it out," he asked.

"Yeah, and you are going to puke, I promise." Al let out a small laugh as Daphne began telling the story. The cleaning bucket was not lucky.

…

"I think you just need to tell the family to be honest," Al concluded after he had recovered from hearing about Daphne's "mother".

"Oh yeah, great idea Al. I'll just waltz in and scream that I'm Rose Fricking Weasley. How do you think that will go," outside the shed they heard a loud gasp. Daphne stood up and looked out the tiny window at the back of the shed to see gossip-queen Lily Potter. She looked almost shell-shocked. Daphne motioned to Al and he quickly got outside and dragged Lily into the tiny shed.

"I-uh-is it _true,_ " She asked both sceptical and amazed.

"Yeah," Daphne kept her head down. "we – we figured it out a few weeks ago. th-that's why I came… here," she motioned with her arms. She had an urge to rub her eyes because of the growing pressure of tears. Lily threw herself around Daphne in the tiny shed giving her a very tight hug.

"Li-Lily I – can't – breathe," she was able to say in a whisper.

Lily let her go and quickly turned to Al – wand in hand. "You knew about this – for weeks!" If Daphne had been on the other side of that wand she would have been terrified, especially since Lily was famous for inheriting her mother's nick for the Bat-Boogie-curse.

Daphne sat outside the Burrow with her hands in her lap. Her chest was moving slowly up and down in long drags. Her eyes were closed and she looked as she was trying to listen to the different sound around her. She was noticeably shaking slightly. Though she didn't know if it was from the nerves or from the December cold. (Probably the nerves, Molly had begun knitting her a sweater from the moment she arrived. It was red and gold – like her house colours.) Today was the day. She was going to reveal her identity to the rest of her family. It was New Year's eve tonight. The last evening before the return to school. Lily, Al and her had been 'scheming' how to reveal it for the past couple of days, though she wasn't quite sure on their idea involving a giant cake.

All of the Weasleys were at the new year's party, as well as many of their family friends (the Lovegoods and Longbottoms and such). Daphne felt her inside churn with displeasure the second she stepped off the last staircase step. This was _NOT_ a good idea. A better idea would probably be to disappear for a few weeks and suddenly reappear as Rose Weasley. Or maybe get the obliviators onboard and just obliviate Daphne Parkinson out of everyone's mind and set everything straight, make her parents think she was never gone. Though Daphne knew this was the only way, she was the person she was because of everything she had been through. And she believed that she at least had grown stronger from this particular situation. As the family members all sat down to eat Daphne walked over to Molly Weasley.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley,"

– "Call me Molly, dear,"

"Sorry- Molly. do you think it could be possible if I held the 'closing speech' of the dinner, I just want to express my gratitude to you all".

"Well, I'll have a talk with Arthur, though I don't see how that would be a problem." She gave her a smile before walking back into the kitchen, probably to finish the preparations for the dinner. Daphne took her seat between Al and Lily. She seriously needed their support right now.

The dinner was the longest dinner Daphne had ever had to endure, even longer than that time James and Fred kept jinxing her food to bounce of the table every 5 minutes, or that time she had a dinner with only her grandfather – that one had been particularly awkward. An hour had passed by, Daphne was noticing how the plates were close to empty. She could remember how it felt like to have a stomach that wasn't in continuous pain due to knots. Her breath was so out of synch that one might think she was having a panic attack – though she was not at all far from one right now. Her eyes quickly shifted from the different Weasley's – until – they landed on her grandmother. Molly Weasley gave her a small nod, signaling that it was her turn to speak. She lightly tapped her knife to her glass. Nobody had heard the small clinking noise. She tried again – a little bit to forceful – the glass shattered and the noise of the breaking glass caused the rest of the dinner table to move their eyes to her and the scene she was currently making.

"Uhm… hey." She put her napkin over the broken glass to draw attention away from it. Lily gave her a small squeeze on her hand.

"I jus- I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for taking me in in this very difficult time. I…," she bit her lip and surveyed the room. Her eyes fell on her parents, who were totally indifferent towards her – of course they didn't even know her so… quickly she turned to Al who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I wanted to tell all of you why I came here. These last couple of weeks have been very strange." Her hands were gripped tightly to the skirt of her dress.

"I learned a few knew things about myself – and my mother. As you all might know my mother is Pansy – Parkinson that is." She saw the faces of her audience change from attentive to full on disgust.

"Ever since I was a little girl I have wondered who my father was. She always gave me the same boring excuse – 'I made a deal not to say'. Well recently I figured it all out. My father is Malfoy-," there were a number of noticeable gasps,

"Scorpius' dad?" James asked slightly confused.

"No – even worse - Scorpius' grandfather. This is of course all highly secret information not to be shared with anyone," she eyed James and Fred as their faces spread out into a mischievous grin.

"Though this is not the reason why I'm telling you this story. The day I left my mother's house I found an album. In this album was the evidence linking Lucius Malfoy to Pansy Parkinson, however, there was also another piece of paper in that album. A death certificate," the people looked around frantically as if it would help them understand the situation better. "I-it was a death certificate from Daphne Parkinson – you all might think that is really weird, seeing as I am here in flesh so obviously I'm not dead. Though I figured out a few weeks ago that I am in fact _not_ Daphne Parkinson," the dinner guests were even more confused now. And the gasps from the table were noticeably louder. "This all started with a little investigation me, Al and Scorpius started back in 4th year. A couple of weeks ago while writing an essay I found something very interesting – about glamours. According to the book a glamour can go unnoticed even by the person under the charm," Daphne pulled out her wand, she knew it was unlikely this spell would be detected in a house filled with so many wizards. She closed her eyes and took the deepest breath she had ever taken. She muttered the incantation and continued speaking as she knew her looks were changing rapidly.

"I was born on the 19th of July. If I'm not incorrect I think that date might mean something in this house," she watched the table were most of the participants were shellshocked with large eyes plastered to Daphne. She moved her eyes to the two people that only mattered at the moment. They were literally at the edge of their seats, their hand were intertwined at the top of the table. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Daphne bit her lip, closed her eyes and almost in a whisper said:

"I- I'm Rose Weasley."


End file.
